


Flirt? // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Caught, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Smut, Teasing, Thighs, Top Komaeda Nagito, ibuki is a cock blocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: Hajime Hinata had never really taken on board what could happen between him and Nagito Komaeda.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Flirt? // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me no you dont
> 
> ive never even held someones hand before so if any details are wrong im sorry

Hajime Hinata had been trying to safely establish the fact that he was straight, straighter than a ruler - a bendy one.

He had been questioning himself a bit more lately, even attempting to imagine scenarios to try and make up his mind. Sexuality was a confusing thing, he couldn't fully say he was hetero without trying to date a guy. There just... Wasn't many options.

He was in this dilemma because of a friend, Nagito Komaeda.

Hinata had never attempted asking Komaeda about sexuality; it's kind of awkward. Although, Nagito would sometimes say things that could quite easily be passed off as 'flirting'. Hajime had no idea if the other would say those sort of things to others, but it still gave miniature butterflies.

Flashing back to when the two were talking about relationships. Nagito being self-degrading as usual, the brunette attempting to cheer him up. Hajime can remember this conversation thoroughly, the tone of voice ringing in his ears even a few days later.

"I'm just so terrible, no one would want to date me." The white-haired male began, the sentence still being clear in the flashback.

"No, um. I think they would. I mean, you're kind, laid back... Attractive." Hinata was attempting to lighten the mood, not realizing how suggestive he was sounding. It was almost as if he liked Nagito or something.

"Ohhh?" Komaeda hummed in a teasing tone, his eyebrows slightly raised.

That's when it clicked in Hajime's brain, blushing furiously and saying he only meant it in a platonic manner - his panic saying otherwise.

Coming out of his trance, a few fingers being clicked in front of the brunette's face, oh! It was Nagito.

"What're you thinking about? You've been blankly staring at the table for the past five minutes." Komaeda questioned, they were both in their college library. Hinata had no idea when the other had walked in but there he was.

"Just... Schoolwork." Snapping up a quick excuse, he cringed at his own non-believable tone.

"Are you sure? I mean, you were pretty red." Nagito stated, his fingers slowly trailing on the wooden surface, eyes following his every move.

"..." Hajime was dead silent, slightly looking off to the side and his face a little crimson again. He suddenly felt the same fingers that were originally on the desk slipping under his chin and tilting his head upwards.

His skin slightly cold, slipping slightly to the boy's sharp jawline. The tension a bit extreme now, the scene looked very suggestive.

Making eye contact for a split second, it was immediately broken and Nagito simply just breathily chuckled. "What? Are you shy now?"He remarked, taking note of the reaction of the other to the contact.

"No." The blush clearing up slightly, Hajime got control of himself and was a bit more monotone than usual. He was most likely trying to trick the other, maybe making it clear that he wasn't interested when he most likely was.

"Mhm." Komaeda's mouth slightly agape, his tongue gliding across his teeth. The male shifted the brunette's head to the side slightly, leaving his neck and jawline exposed. Hajime could have not guessed what was coming next.

A light kiss being planted on his jawline, more and more trailing across until Nagito softly bit down on the male's ear lobe. Tugging it slightly, a shakey breath being released from the slightly tense Hinata.

"You're enjoying this?" Komaeda questioned, his breath blowing on the other's skin and sending tingles down Hajime's spine. 

"No..." The brunette lied, not wanting to give in yet for some reason. A stupid move apparently, as Nagito just muttered an "Okay." And began leaving.

"Wait! Uh." Hinata called out, making the other freeze and turn around - facing him with a slight smirk. 

"Yes?" 

"I... Want you to continue..." Hajime murmured, hiding his face in the process from pure embarrassment. Komaeda hummed in content, making his way back over swiftly and settling his hand to intertwine with brunette locks, yanking the male forward.

Their faces just inches apart, lips colliding and tongues quickly making contact. Nagito was bent down, leaning over a desk, making out with Hajime who was sat in a chair. No one had entered yet luckily. 

Eventually, their lips parted for air. Komaeda quickly began pecking and sucking on the other's neck, making the male squirm slightly and pant. Patches of skin being quickly painted to a bruised color, little whimpers with every exhale Hinata took.

Lips reconnecting every now and again, tongues dipping in and out as Hajime was slowly a lustful mess. "I can smell your cologne, vanilla is it?" The white-haired male suddenly asked, receiving a nod in response and then whispering a small "Cute." before moving around the table, kneeling and beginning to tug down on Hajime's jeans.

Thighs being revealed, bites and licks planted on the inner quickly. The brunette slapped a hand on his mouth, his eyes squinting shut and grabbing onto the desk with his spare hand. His thighs were sensitive that's for sure.

Eyelids opening ever so slightly, catching a glimpse of the seductive look Nagito had displayed. He was in between the others now hickey-covered thighs, his fingers inching to slip under Hinata's boxers. 

That was until an energetic ball of sunshine by the name Ibuki Mioda came darting in, overwhelmed with joy until she froze upon what she had just interrupted.

The two males seemed just as horrified as she was, eyes widened.

"The library is closing, just thought Ibuki would let you know!" Mioda continued trying to be upbeat even after being practically traumatized.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually less embarrassing to write and publish than i thought it would be-


End file.
